ghostadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ireland: Celtic Demons (episode)
Ireland's Celtic Demons is a 2 hour Halloween special which aired during Season 10 of . The GAC travel to Ireland, in order to investigate locations covered with demonic activity, while also covering the origins of Halloween. While Nick and Billy investigate the Leap Castle between Roscrea and Clareen to look for the Elemental, Zak, Aaron and Jay investigate the Hellfire Club Lodge, the Massy Woods and the Stewards House on Mountpelier Hill to investigate stories of the Devil visiting the premises and the legend of the Killakee Black Cat that haunts the Stewards House. The crew then regroups to investigate Loftus Hall outside of Duncannon, where the Devil is believed to have stayed for a night. It Was Brodcasted on October, 31 2014 on the Travel Chanel in the US and DTour in Canada. Preliminary Investigation Investigation Evidence Rathcroghan Cave * Physical Contact/Physical Contact: As Nick states that Zak's face begins to look strange and distorted, Zak says that he is seeing faces inside of the cave. Following this, Zak finds difficulty in breathing and feels sharp pains in his chest. He states that a portal may have opened. He decides to leave the cave as the energy is overwhelming Leap Castle * Disembodied Voices: Female Whisper * Physical Contact: Billy feels an unseen force touch him. * Apparition: The X camera caught mist dived into the camera and made a loud tap. * Unexplained Noises: Loud tap, Noises * EVPs: Scream Hellfire Club * Disembodied Voice: Man's voice * Physical Contact: For the entire duration of this investigation, Zak and Aaron felt a constant flow of intense negative energy. And as Zak attempted to enter the sacrificial room, Aaron felt the need to stop him from doing so. * Unexplained Noises: Pebbles and glass shards moving * Apparition: The full spectrum camera caught a ball of light coming out of the ground * Physical Harm: Aaron felt a claw grabbed and pulled his ear back towards the room he was just in where pebbles and glass shards were moved. Aaron then became emotional and he explained that it felt like the devil himself touched his ear. Massy Woods * Disembodied Voice: "NOOOO!!" Steward's House * Unexplained Noises: Footsteps and noises * Spirit Box Voices: Cat meow, "Satan" Loftus Hall * Possession/Other Phenomena: After the lights were switched off to begin the investigation, Zak began to yell unexpectedly. He later states that he saw strange visions in his head and had no self-control. He continues to be affected by this for a short time after this. * Unexplained Noises: Banging noises, Noises 2x, Loud noise 2x * Apparition: An anomaly flew out of a wall in the tapestry room where the body of a young child was found. * Spirit Box Voice: Crying or "helllp mee" * Apparition: The X camera caught a ball of light going up the stairs * Apparition: The X camera again caught a second ball of light going down the stairs * Dismbodied Voices "don't help me" * Moving Object: Zak saw a door in front of him begin to slowly close and stopped about half way between the door frame and the wall * Apparition: The camera which Zak was holding caught a very light mist figure pass by a doorway behind Zak. * Apparition: A figure was captured on the S.L.S. camera standing on Aaron's head which persists for a long period of time. * Physical Harm: After being completely drained of energy by the spirit that was on top of him, Aaron left the premises and proceeded to vomit. References Category:Specials Category:Ghost Adventures Volume 12